Here, Have a Bride
by MadamUchiha82
Summary: Sasuke, a wealthy, practically famous, young man, gets his life suddenly turned around when he's offered a slave for a wife. Will he accept? You really don't want to miss out on this deal, Sasuke! She's a guaranteed virgin! Future lemons, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

Some general disclaimer about me not being famous and having nothing to do with the ownership of Naruto.

Enjoy. Some of your non-tainted eyes my find this disturbing; you've been warned.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was indeed a wealthy man, almost twenty-five years of age. He got what he wanted, when he wanted; whether it be from money, or the sheer fear from others. Most knew his name, and occupation: A single, gorgeous man with raven locks and dark eyes. Not to mention the fact he was incredibly rich, too bad he was an ass to most (Everyone). His work was mostly on the down low, dealing with sorts of things with men of names should not be named. However, most of his income was left from his family, and their very successful business, Uchiha Inc.

The Uchiha Estate burned to the ground one winter. Sasuke had been only eight, spending the night at a friends. Both parents burned with the house, his brother's remains still no where to be found. Questions were asked; investigations were made, until the Uchiha case was finally just forgotten about, it seemed. Newer, more horrifying, crimes were committed, and everyone managed to let the possible homicide of one of the richest families just die out. Sasuke could have pushed them, kept it going, except he didn't. But really, he saw it as it didn't matter that much. His parents were dead, there was no bringing them back, why should he give a shit?

Sasuke lived off his parents money, everything in the will was left to their sons. Since Itachi was missing, Sasuke was given everything. He also runs their business, or well, hired people to run it with his name still being plastered on the sign.

All these events led to the young, spoiled, greedy, rich man, whose life is about to change possibly for the better.

* * *

Sasuke spun around in his cushy office chair, cocktail in hand, and some giggling brunette on his lap. She ran her hands through his hair, and grabbed a cigarette from the desk behind him. A twirl of her hair, and a little jiggle of her naked breasts made Sasuke look at her. Did he really just fuck girl? This giggling, simple-minded, more ugly than she seemed earlier girl? His lip curled up into a sneer.

"Sasuke-kunnnn-" She purred, "That was wonderful."

The girl winked her right eye and took another puff of her cigarette. _His _cigarettes to be exact. This ditsy whore thinks she can just take his shit after sex? Sasuke twirled the olive in his drink and suddenly threw it back into his throat.

"You need to go." He eyed her. "Now."

The girl stared down at him. She wasn't expecting that. Her bottom lip trembled and Sasuke suddenly wished he had another drink in hand.

"W-what? I thought- But we just-" She stammered her words. "Sasuke! But I love you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed the naked girl off his lap and stood up, fixing his own trousers as well. He walked around and picked up her discarded clothes. The girl watched and stayed sitting on the ground. Silly, silly, girl.

"Here, get dressed and leave." He spoke to her with any hint of attraction or lust left.

The young girl stood up, she put on her clothes and turned to leave. Thinking she might still have a shot, she turned around to give him one last display of her love, hoping he'd wed her.

"Sasuke, I-" She started.

Sasuke spun his desk chair around, obviously annoyed.

"Go. Now." He didn't raise his voice, she wasn't worth that effort. "It was a quick fuck, get over it. Jeez."

She let tears fall, gave him the finger, and ran out the door. Sasuke sighed, glad that was over and done. It was like this a lot, he'd want easy sex with no strings, and girls would try to proclaim their love for his money, and possibly his looks. Certainly not for his personality. Claiming they love him, or want to be in a relationship. If they actually wanted a relationship, they wouldn't be so quick to jump on his dick. Silly girls.

he stood up and straightened his tie, he actually had to do some work or something today, or else people might get on him again. It was only minor shit like signing papers and stuff. But before he started, another drink might be helpful. Sasuke actually began to walk and felt sort of dizzy.

"Scratch that," He thought, "-maybe coffee instead."

The young man casually walked out of his office as if nothing had happened, and made his way to the break room. He made sure to leave the door shut and open a window before leaving. The room reeked of sex and an easy whore. As he reached the break room, coffee in sight, a hard slap on the back stopped him.

"Hey man!" His partner in business kept him from coffee. "You know I could hear that chick in my office." He laughed.

Sasuke kept walking, motioning for him to follow. He began to pour coffee into his cup. Black coffee.

"Ha, sorry, Naruto." He smirked. "I told her to shut the fuck up."

Naruto copied Sasuke's actions and decided to pour himself a cup. except, with a lot more sugar of course. The two stood and drank their coffee in silence for a few minutes, Naruto eyed the secretary until she understood his vibe for her to leave. She stood up quickly and walked out, heels clicking behind her. Naruto moved to the door and shut it. Through the glass door you could easily see both important men, and no one else. No one had the guts to walk in, nor even knock.

Sasuke watched Naruto. "What the actual fuck?" He thought as he sipped his coffee.

Naruto looked around as if there might be someone hiding, he even checked, no double checked, the small cabinet beneath the sink. Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered some insulting under his breath. Naruto was a dobe sometimes, but he was really the only true friend Sasuke had ever had.

"So," Naruto leaned back against the counter.

"Yes? What's so important that you had to scare a secretary, shut the door, and check under the sink..._twice__..._?" Sasuke growled at him.

"Well, I got something in the mail today." Naruto's eyes gleamed.

"Do _not _show me another free ramen coupon, or I swear to all-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's hand over his mouth.

A real friend, and a brave soul were the only people who could do something like that to Sasuke. Yet annoyed, he let him continue.

"No, no! Well, yes. But that's not the point. I got something even better, something that might interest you even."

Sasuke's ears perked up. "Yes. What is it?"

Naruto rubbed his hands together and snickered like a kid. He reached into the inside pocket of his suit and pulled out a green piece of paper. He handed Sasuke the paper and quickly coughed.

"I um, found this in your mail box...actually. Hehe." He 'coughed'.

Sasuke glared at him hatefully, but snatched the paper out of his hands and held his tongue anyway. His eyes lightly skimmed the paper over and slowly widened as he actually began to read it. Naruto giggled furiously as he saw the man's mouth gape open.

"..." Sasuke held the letter in one hand and stared at Naruto. "What the _fuck_?"

The letter read:

_" Dear Mr, Uchiha,_

_We're glad to tell you have been hand-picked for a very special event. A rich man_

_ like yourself has desperate woman crawling all over for money, marriage, and 'love', no?_

_ We've chosen you to be gifted a bride, your very own, to do whatever you please with. _

_She's a guaranteed virgin and can be yours for only a small amount of money if you choose_

_ to accept. __Come to the meetings usual place on June 9, 2013, if you are interested._

_We appreciate your consideration, and hope you choose to claim your new wife. _

_- Sincerely, Million Dollar Men Club "_

It wasn't a scam, he'd joined the prestigious organization a few years ago. But, only because his father and a long line of men in his family had been members. However, he never thought something like _this _would come up... Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. His eyes were almost bulging out of his head as he bit his tongue in excitement. Sasuke looked at the letter, and back at Naruto.

"Well, Teme? Are you gonna accept?!" Naruto finally asked.

"Fuck no." Sasuke spat.

"C'mon! A wife, basically a slave, to do whatever the fuck you want!" The blonde tried to persuade his friend.

Sasuke stared at the tiles, he thought about all the things that could horribly wrong with this.

"I mean, you know, if it doesn't go as planned, you could always get someone to 'take care' of her." Naruto spoke a little less enthusiastically.

Sasuke pondered on the thought. Yeah, he has men who can definitely do his dirty work for him. That wouldn't be a problem. The two men stood quietly in the break room thinking.

"I guess... I guess I'll check it out. See what the fuck's going on." Sasuke finally caved.

"Holy mother of fuck yeah!" Naruto took a swig of his coffee and threw the cup at the wall.

* * *

Thanks for reading, more chapters are soon to come, my wonderful fanfiction lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your follows/favorites/reviews and stuff. They're much appreciated. This is my first story that's not a one-shot, I'm putting forth my best effort on updating. :)

* * *

Sooner than he'd hoped for, June 9th arrived. Sasuke was all the emotions a human could experience. Excited for a fun sex toy, nervous for the status of wife, and everything in between. Not much sleep had been given to him last night. Even with slight bags under his eyes and disheveled bed head, the man still had women gawking when he pulled up to stop lights. Sasuke pulled into the club's parking lot, screeching his expensive tires, just to make a scene. Of course, the man had to show he was of higher authority than the others.

"Fucking wife... slave... offer." He cussed while stepping out of his car. "Fucking Naruto, digging through my mail..."

Sasuke adjusted his suit, smoothed back his hair, and walked in the front door. He'd only ever been to one meeting, the required one when you joined. He really didn't know, nor did he give a shit about the other men that were in there. While ignoring all the not-so-quiet whispers and stares towards him, he made his way to the bar, and ordered scotch. It was only 2:30, but he decided a drink would be the only thing to get him through this.

"Is that...?"

"The Uchiha?"

"What's he doing here...?"

"_He _is looking for a wife?

The little half sentences being mumbled behind his back were infuriating him. How dare they? He can do whatever the fuck wanted. Sasuke's brow knitted itself together in frustration, he sipped his drink and threw the finger to the men behind him. He wouldn't say anything, but he knew they wouldn't try to start a fight either if he did. Fuck if he cared about being a gentlemen or polite.

"Cowards." Sasuke snickered to himself.

The crowd of men of all ages were quieted when the small bell rang, calling for their attention. They all turned towards the head member and waited for further information. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the sound of a bell, set his drink down and turned around with everyone else.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." He greeted. "As you know, the roughly twenty of you here have been hand chosen to receive a bride of your very own. We've picked you according to your income, occupation, personal status, and other details not as important. The girls you may or may not take home with you tonight are fully aware of what they've signed up for. Each will be paid, it's like, a job for them- " The head member explained.

Sasuke, no longer listening, ordered another drink from the young bartender, and pondered on what he'd heard. He leaned in and spoke quietly to the man making his drink.

"So, they're basically offering us whores, but will do more than just have sex with us?" Sasuke laughed a little.

The man set his drink down in front of him, and started to wipe the counter down again.

"I guess you could look at it like that. I have no idea who ever even came up with kind of plan. Sounds devious, shouldn't be legal. But it's really not my place to tell them they're wrong." The man didn't look Sasuke in the eyes.

Sasuke turned around and began to tune into what the head member was saying again.

"- Like I wrote on the invitation, they're all guaranteed virgins, and will do whatever you please. Whether its cooking dinner, to cleaning up after your dog. Now, lets bring out the girls. You'll be called up to meet your wife, and can introduce yourself in a private room. Then you can make the choice if you want to keep her or not." The man had a voice that was just too sickly sweet.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and watched as the men waited anxiously for their wife to be shown. He finished his second drink and decided to leave the bar before he got too drunk. The raven haired man sat in a green, fluffy chair and watched as different men's names were called, and their wife was put on display in front of the crowd.

"Let's meet our first girl, she's 19, and her names Aniko!" The announcer chirped.

Seconds after, a smiling, blonde, big breasted girl came out from a room in the back, she stepped off stage and was introduced to her husband. The smile instantly weakened when she was paired with a 65-year-old. Sasuke snorted audibly and laughed at the ridiculousness of it.

"It's almost like a fucking game show." He wiped a tear that had escaped during his laughter.

A few more woman walked across the platform, and met their possible husbands. Some disappointed by looks and age, some not. Sasuke certainly got glares from girls who wished they were his and men who were mad at him for what their women thought. Sasuke shrugged and kept watching. He saw disappointed women leave from the back and go back into the room, and men walking alone back out to their cars. One even had his real _wife _screaming at him on the phone. Although, he did also see a few men walk out with girls clung to their arms.

"How long is this going to fucking take?" He muttered waiting for his name to be called.

Sasuke looked up and instantly his attention was caught from an abnormality. A young girl walked across the platform with her head down and no fake smile plastered on her face.

"This, everyone, is Sakura! She's 18 years old as of yesterday!"

Of course, she stood out because she wasn't clomping in too tall heels, she wasn't smiling like an idiot, and she was obviously mad to be here. But what really made the remaining men drool, were her stunning features. She had shoulder length pink hair. _Pink hair._ Vibrant green eyes, porcelain white skin, and a cute petite body. All Sasuke could do was stare. He'd never encountered someone with that much exotic beauty. Of course, most of the women he had 'relations' with were all tits, and no beauty.

Sasuke was instantly brought out of his thoughts when a man tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, they called your name, buddy."

Sasuke stood and casually ignored the glares being shot his way. Of course they were jealous, I mean, look at her. He just never thought that he would've been picked for her. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Damn." He growled as he approached her.

The young man in uniform quietly pointed the two towards the back. He told them room two. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and walked ahead of her. he opened the door and walked in, her following close behind. The two sat down across the room from each other. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"So... aren't you supposed to make me want to keep you... or something?" He asked, not really paying attention.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat when he first spoke. She was so nervous she couldn't see straight. She cleared her throat and attempted to speak.

"I can... um, I can cook and clean. I can also um... do other things a wife should do." Her voice faded to a whisper at the end.

Sasuke shifted in his chair. This girl was too quiet. She needed a little push, he thought. Sasuke stood up and leisurely walked over by her. She tensed up when he came closer.

"You're not like the others." He pointed.

Her eyes widened. Sakura actually looked up at him in the eyes for the first time.

"Why are you here? Need money? For what?" He continued to prod the young girl.

"I... uh -" She was cut off by Sasuke.

"Didn't you see the other girls? Whores, all of them." Sasuke grabbed her chin lightly and forced her to look. He was standing over her now.

Sakura squirmed to get free of his grasp, but he just held tighter.

"Are you a whore, Ms. Sakura? Sleeping with me, cleaning up after me, cooking for me, pretending to be my wife for money? Hm?" He let go and poked her shoulder.

Sakura's cheeks grew red, she fumed with anger and clenched her small hands tightly.

"Maybe I'll make you call me master. How would you like that? Calling me -"

Sasuke was cut off by a callous slap across his face.

"Fuck you! I'll be damned if I call you _master._" She fumed.

Sasuke turned around and looked at the door. He reached a hand up to his cheek and tried to register what the hell just happened. Sakura, however, held her hand to her mouth and had tears threatening to spill.

"Shit. Shit. What the fuck did I just do?" She thought. "Do I apologize? Do I -"

She almost yelped when she felt Sasuke's cool hand pulling hers out of the room. So many thoughts of regret and fear running through her mind. They came back out into the main room, most of the men except a few were gone. Some tear-stained women gathering their things.

"I'll take her." Sasuke nodded to the head member.

* * *

I'll try to update the next chapter soon. I'm supposed to go see my boyfriend tomorrow, so maybe that'll put me in the mood to write lemons. I dunno, possibly. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks you for your reviews, my lovelies. :D They make my day. Haha. Anyway, story time.

* * *

Sakura sat in the passenger seat of the car, the windows rolled up, and relished in the feeling of a cool air conditioner blowing on her. She wasn't used to this type of luxury. After two long hours of negotiating a price for her and signing papers, they'd finally left that stupid club. She took a deep breath in, and let it out slowly. No courage was left to even look at Sasuke after the stunt she'd pulled. She was lucky he'd taken her anyway.

"Ugh." She quickly covered her mouth.

The days earlier events had taken a toll on her mental stability, or so it seemed. Her head pounded and she very much just wanted to be at home. Alas, she had agreed to this. There was no going back now.

Sasuke noticed the girl's slight discomfort, obviously. He looked over to see her staring out the window with a hand pressed to her forehead. There'd been nothing but silence and the hum of the freeway since the two had gotten in. It was highly uncomfortable, Sasuke didn't like it one bit. He decided to break the silence.

"So... your name's Sakura?" He spoke in a monotone voice.

"Yes. Sakura Haruno." She still wouldn't look him in the eyes.

Sasuke pulled off and came to a stop light. He very suddenly brought his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes roughly. The man took in a deep breath and turned towards Sakura.

"Kami, what did I get myself into?" He sighed.

A flash a panic raced through Sakura's body from his words. Her heart speed up and she could feel the beat in her ears, through her hands, and down her torso.

"No, please!" She yelped quietly.

Sasuke accelerated the car as the light turned green and gave her an odd stare.

"I mean... please, don't reconsider, I need this." She looked up at him in hope of changing his mind.

"Clam down, for fuck sake." He kept his eyes on the road.

Sakura's panic seemed to diminish when she heard his rude, yet helpful answer. They pulled into a parking lot underneath a tall building. Sakura looked up at it for a while until Sasuke tapped on her door, motioning for her to get out. She stepped out and He popped the trunk, and walked off. Sakura carried her own bags and ran just in time to catch up with him.

The two rode the elevator up the 16th floor. He walked to his door and unlocked it. Sakura followed. The second the lights were turned on, her eyes were big as balloons. The amount of money this apartment must've cost was probably more than she'd make her whole life. Everything was just so clean and refined, she felt like she couldn't move or else something would shatter.

"It's... It's so pretty!" She exclaimed.

Sasuke admired the girl, she looked as though she'd never seen money. Her mouth was agape, eyes wide, and throughly stunned by his home. He would've kept looking, but a sharp pain in his gut made him forget. It was almost eight and he hadn't anything but a couple of drinks earlier.

"That's wonderful, but I'm really fucking hungry. You said you could cook?" He turned toward her.

Sakura was brought out of her daze. She felt embarrassed Sasuke had caught her like that. Quietly she moved to the fridge. There was nothing but some tomatoes and some spoiled milk. Men.

"Um, sir, You don't seem to-" She was interrupted.

"You can call me Sasuke. That's fine."

"Well, Sasuke, there's nothing um, for me to cook with." She finished.

He scratched the back of his head and pondered for a second.

"I guess I'll order take out." He picked up his phone.

The two sat in quiet at his small table, munching on noodles and rice balls. He even ordered Dango. That was one of Sakura's favorites, and she so rarely got it. Despite that, one thing kept running through her mind. The one thing that this job was mostly about: sex. A cool line of sweat dripped down her forehead, she gracefully chewed her food and kept her eyes pointed downwards.

"Of course he'll want it." She thought to herself. "This is what this job is all about, right? I mean come on, tonight's our 'honeymoon', right?"

Sakura almost choked on her Dango at the thought of it. Even imaging sleeping with this man, losing her virginity to a stranger, it was horrifying. It made her want to vomit. She dreaded the moment when she would go to bed with him.

And just like it had been planned, Sasuke stood up and started to clear the things. Sakura immediately stopped him and started to do it herself.

"That's my job, Sasuke." She took the plate from his hand.

He stared down at her and shrugged his shoulders. I guess that's what he paid for. But hell, if she doesn't want help, that's her problem. He walked into his room and set her things in there. As Sasuke got ready for bed, he heard the sound of dishes being put away and washed. A few moments later, Sakura appeared in the doorway.

"Where do I sleep?" She tried to hint that she didn't know the obvious.

"I was guessing in here, considering I don't have anywhere else for you to sleep." He glared.

Sakura picked up one of her bags and retrieved a nightgown and fresh undergarments. She looked at Sasuke and motioned toward the shower.

"Yes, you can shower in there, you can put your things away tomorrow, I guess." He yawned.

Sakura nodded and went to close the door. She turned the fancy shower on and watched as water fell from the ceiling. She couldn't believe her eyes at how many buttons there were. She chose a random one and hoped for the best.

"Wow..." She sighed as the jets of water alternated from cool to hot on her spine.

While it was all very fun, and relaxing, the thought of sex still never vanished from her mind. She put both hands on the wall and let the water run over her face. Hesitantly, she bent down and sat on the shower floor and brought both knees up to her chest. Tears fell from her eyes faster than the water did from the ceiling. She couldn't stop them; nor was she trying. About five minutes went by and she sobbed harder and harder.

"For fuck sake." He mumbled when he heard the girl.

Sasuke rolled over in bed, grumbling about how inconvenient this was to him. Out of all those girls, why'd he have to the emotional bullshit one, huh? Why couldn't they have just given him some ditsy, stupid, whore like all the other girls he dated?

After some time, the water began to grow cold, she turned it off and wrapped herself on a towel. Sakura brushed her hair and put on the night-gown, only waiting for it to be taken off again. She hesitantly climbed into bed beside the man who seemed to be asleep, hoping he was for that matter. As soon as she was in, Sasuke rolled over and looked at her keenly.

"I know, I know what you want." She sighed.

Sasuke complied by climbing on top of the girl. He picked her nightgown up and pulled it over the top of her head. She'd failed to put a bra on, not that she really needed one anyway. Two small, yet round breasts peaked up at him. He placed a hand atop of one and began to rub it slowly. She didn't make noise, but turned her head to the side and closed her eyes.

It's been a long time since Sasuke had ever been this slow with someone, much less fucked a virgin. He understood thought still didn't quite understand why she wouldn't look at him. Sasuke bent down to nibble her neck when she flinched away from his touch. There shiny tear marks on her cheeks, and more squeezing their way out from her eyes. He peered at her for a moment then rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Fuck." He rolled off the girl and tucked himself back under the covers.

Sakura sat up and wiped her eyes. She pulled the blanket to her chest and hiccupped. Sasuke lay on the other side of the bed, turned away from her. At least he wasn't on top of her anymore. She wasn't sure what made him do that, but she was thankful. She pulled nightgown over her head and lay back down timidly. Sakura roll towards Sasuke and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you..." She mumbled as she fell asleep.

* * *

Oh, the feels. ;~; Thanks for waiting for my long update delay.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, dudes. Sorry for the way too long of delay.

* * *

Sakura awoke far much earlier then Sasuke. She wanted to act like the best _wife _he could've been given. By the time Sasuke stumbled out to the kitchen, she'd moped the floors and made it spotless in there. He rubbed the crusties out of his eyes and stared. Sakura didn't notice him until he spoke.

"Uh...good morning?" He looked at her strangely.

Sakura's head flew up from the counter. She tucked a pink lock behind her ear and softly smiled. Since the incident last night, she began to somewhat trust him. However, she still kept on her toes and ready to bolt in case something happened. Sakura motioned towards the table for him to sit.

"Hai, good morning." She replied quietly.

Sasuke sat and pulled a tomato from the bowl they'd been placed in at the center of the table. His eye brow quirked remembering they had once been in the fridge.

"Tomatoes last longer if kept on the counter... I thought they made a nice centerpiece." Sakura sat across from him. "How do you like your coffee?"

As if it happened because she'd mentioned it, sweet fumes of roasting coffee filled his nostrils. She'd even ground up the good stuff instead of instant.

"Hn. Black with a shot a bourbon." Sakura gave him an odd look. "Fine, add a sugar cube too." He rolled his eyes.

As she got up to pour it, he watched out the small window overlooking the city. A coffee mug was set in front of him by two small hands. Sasuke went to take a bite of his tomato and almost took a chunk out of his thumb and jumped.

He whipped his head around to see Sakura with a damp cool rag in her hand. She had touched it to his face and it startled him.

"I...There was a bruise...on your cheek...from me." She backed away.

Sasuke huffed and stood up. He grabbed his coffee, jacket and reached for his keys. Sakura looked but didn't say anything, hoping he'd give an explanation without her input. She let out her breath when he spoke.

"I'm going to the office. I know it's Sunday, but I have work." Sasuke opened the door and turned around. "Here's a credit card, go buy some groceries and some damn clothes while you're at it. You've got some real fucking rags in that suitcase."

With that being said, Sasuke left. She stood dumbfounded, not sure whether to be insulted or jump for joy that she gets to go on a shopping spree.

* * *

Sakura stood outside 'their' apartment building and stared, she had a map in one hand, credit card in the other, and had no idea where she was going.

"I... I guess I'll start with the clothes." She blinked, talking to herself.

Sakura made her way downtown successfully without getting lost or mugged or something along those lines. She had stopped in a coffee shop to ask for directions. Hearing her stomach growl suddenly, she decided to get something. Sakura stood and stared at the menu for what felt like hours. The embarrassment of people standing behind her and watching was agonizing. The cashier cleared her throat.

"Ma'am, there are others waiting." She tried to sound as polite as she could.

Heat rushed to Sakura's cheeks. She had no idea what to order, all she'd ever had was black coffee from their little machine at home in the mornings. She wanted to try something new, but she had no idea what half the things up there were. She gave and awkward smile and quickly ordered.

"Uh, sorry. I'll have uh, a Chai Frappe Cinnamon Tea thingy. Oh! And that muffin with all the blueberries." She bowed her head in embarrassment.

Sakura turned to see the line behind her and quickly apologized. She took her order and paid and got out of there as soon as she could. Walking down the crowded sidewalk she took a sip of her drink. She almost tripped someone by stopping suddenly. Whatever she ordered, it was amazing. Sakura smiled and kept walking until she reached a retail store that looked interesting. Sakura soon stumbled upon a store and decided to walk in.

_"Shit, maybe I chose the wrong store to come in." _She thought to herself.

The looks Sakura received from employees, costumers, and even a purse dog were all traumatizing. This store was obviously high-class, she didn't know what made her pick this one, but it wasn't a good choice. Sakura guessed they were judging her by her attire. I mean, sure it wasn't classy, rich women wear, but it wasn't bad. She wore a faded pink, loose shirt that hung off one shoulder and some white shorts and sandals. She'd had them since her sixteenth birthday, and sure they had a few stains, but they weren't _that _noticeable. Maybe it was her hair.

The pinkette ignored the looks and held her head high. She carried on with browsing the shop like the others. The lingerie she found in the back was very intimidating. She stood and pictured herself in it for a long time, before grabbing a pretty blue negligee to buy.

_"I bet Sasuke would enjoy this-" _Sakura stood surprised by her own thoughts for a second and then quickly put it back on the shelf. _"What am I thinking?"_

A pair of shoes caught her eye immediately. They were absolutely adorable. A comfortable kitten heel in black and white polka dots on the inside. Sakura grabbed the shoe and found her size, and took it up to pay.

"You do know how much those are, right?" The woman snorted.

Sakura replied by handing her the card and crossing her arms over her chest. The lady ran it and her eyes seemed to pop out of her head. She looked back up at Sakura and stared.

"Thi-this is... Sasuke Uchiha." She stuttered unbelievably. "He was... bachelor of the month three times!"

"I suppose it is." Sakura looked down at her.

She held up her finger with the diamond ring he'd given her as part of the deal. Sakura smirked and flared her nose while the girl gaped at her. She was having too much fun with this, but it revenge can be sweet.

"This finger's for my lover," She put that one down and put her middle finger up. "And this one's for stuck up bitches."

With that she grabbed her things and left the store and cashier gawking at her. Sakura couldn't help but break down into giggles at what had happened. The woman's face was just too priceless. She decided to do more shopping, but maybe in a bit less expensive clothing shops. And after that, she'd go home and cook dinner. It was already coming up on three o'clock and she didn't know when Sasuke'd be home.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the front door and his mouth instantly watered. No one had cooked him a meal in that kitchen that smelled that good since his mother cooked for him when he was a child. The memory brought back painful feelings that were pushed away at once. He wandered to the kitchen and stood in the doorway. Not saying anything, he watched Sakura sway back and forth, humming her own little tune. Sasuke smiled and then, of course, got rid of it as soon as he noticed it was there.

"I see you took my advice to shop." He sat down at the table.

Sakura jumped and turned around to see him sitting. She grabbed plates and began to set the table for them.

"I wouldn't say what you told me was advice, but thank you." She gave a soft smile.

The two ate her cooking in silence, he loved it but Kami knows he wouldn't tell her so. She thought about talking about her day, but while he seemed nice, she wanted to stay on the safe side with him and kept quiet for the night.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I haven't updated in so long. I'm sorry! I had writer's block and didn't know where to go with it. Plus, Chai Tea Frappes are my favorite thing! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for your reviews/favorites/follows, I love them and you guys!

* * *

Several weeks had passed, and Sakura had gotten used to the way they were living. Neither one spoke much to each other. Sakura cooked every night and did the cleaning, shopping and having his shirts ironed in the morning. She held her word for being a good house wife. Sasuke still hadn't shown much emotion to her. He wasn't mean, but he wasn't nice either. What really bothered her though, was why he had failed to take her innocence yet. I mean come on, they were legally married and had been for the past two months. There was one moment where she thought that it was going to happen, set aside from her first night being here.

_Sasuke was incredibly late that night, he stumbled in through the door oozing of a liquor smell. Sakura had kept the food warm for him for over three hours already. She started to panic when she realized he was shit-faced drunk. What if he raped her? Like, abusive, violet, sex? She was not ready for this. _

_"Sasuke, I-I have dinner-" She was cut off by him._

_He walked over to her and squeezed her cheeks and played with them;_

_"I'm not h-hungry." He hiccupped. _

_Sasuke fell on top of her and she managed to hold him up straight. He poked her nose and started mumbling incoherent thing. _

_"Sasuke-" She was cut off again._

_"You wanna know why I-I picked you and kept you? He pulled her down onto the couch with him. "Because you're so... so goddamn beautiful."_

_Sakura's eyes had tears along the brim, threatening to spill over. She didn't know if it was the alcohol talking or him, but his words were the first genuinely nice thing he'd said to her. Taking her by surprise, Sasuke gently kissed her forehead and then fell to his right. Sakura sat there for a minute trying register what happened. She poked him a few times and tried calling his name. Sasuke was out cold. Obviously, Sakura was not strong enough to lift him up, so she tucked him in on the couch and went to sleep in their bedroom._

Sasuke didn't remember it in the morning. Er, well, she couldn't pry the answer out of him without telling him what had happened. She still thinks of the memory fondly. It was one that was supposed to turn out bad, but good instead. Sakura pondered on the subject of Sasuke frequently. There was nothing to do in the apartment all alone all day. She already kept it cleaner than it had been in years. So, she was left alone to her thoughts or silly drama t.v shows.

Sakura blushed at the thought of Sasuke sometimes. At first it frightened her, the way she was thinking of him. But he was quite a handsome man. It was silly, almost like a school-girl crush. Except she was living with him. Sometimes her fantasies were intense she would feel an odd sensation down below. Now, Sakura wasn't dumb, she knew what that was. And while she may fantasize about him, there was no way she'd go through with it. If he wasn't making her, she wasn't. That still bothered her why he hadn't made her have sex with him yet. Maybe his drunk words were actually true. Maybe he actually cared for her.

"Oh, come on, Saks." She laughed to herself. "Like that's what's going on here."

* * *

Sasuke spun around in his chair and opened a random drawer. Disgusted, he pulled a pair of worn panties out that had a letter stapled to them. They were from one of his workers: Carol, _Crunchy-Carol. _Or so, that's what he'd heard in the break room from men who were desperate enough to sleep with her. He'd denied her countless times, yet she still kept trying. Some women just can't take a hint he supposed. Mortified, he dropped them back in the drawer and threw the whole drawer away. Rich men can buy new desks when they please. Just at the right time, Naruto appeared in his doorway.

"What's up, Teme!" Naruto yelled while looking ridiculous in his sombrero.

Naruto had just gotten back from his yearly trip to Mexico, but this time, he'd taken his fiancée, Hinata, with him. While it was fun and games, it left Sasuke with all his work while he was gone, Meaning he actually had to do something. While they were supposedly equal partners on the business, it was still Uchiha property, so Sasuke paid him to do most of their boss-like work. Naruto was his best friend, only true friend too, so why not make him your business partner. Plus, he had no problem with how Sasuke divided their work.

Naruto made his way over to Sasuke and sat down at his desk. The grin plastered on his face told all too much. Sasuke really did not want to have this conversation with him.

"Soooooo, how's your... *snort* wife?" He couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, we're so in love and happily married, Naruto." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto laughed and hit his shoulder, obviously noting his sarcasm. "Okay, sure, but tell me the real story, buddy."

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. The man thought of what to tell him and gave in at last.

"Well, what can I say? Next to my deceased mother, she's the best cook I've ever met. She keeps the apartment spotless and she's not a fucking idiot unlike the girls I'm usually with. She's alright, pretty quiet, though. I was expecting a tall blonde bimbo." He sighed.

Naruto blinked at him. This was the first time since his high school fling that'd he'd talked about his relationship in a good way. And by good way, I don't mean, "Yeah, she's a good fuck.". He rubbed his head and laughed.

"And?" He smirked.

"And _what_?" Sasuke growled.

"How's the sex?! You know, with you guaranteed virgin!" Naruto laughed at the fond memory.

Sasuke huffed and looked at the floor, not answering the question. Naruto couldn't believe that what he assumed was true. It was just too unlike Sasuke that he never would have even thought about it like that!

"Are _you _telling _me _you haven't slept with _her _yet?" Naruto couldn't believe the words coming out of his own mouth.

Sasuke sneered and looked out the window, he didn't want to own up to his actions. While, they were nice actions, they still made him look foolish in front of Naruto.

"Sasuke. _Sasuke Uchiha._ The man who women lust over has failed to sleep with his fucking _sex-slave _aft-" Naruto was interrupted mid sentence.

"She's not a fucking slave!" He yelled. "She's a smart, beautiful, woman and so happens to care about her body!"

Sasuke was fuming. His dark eyes were sudden;y vibrant and alive, he didn't raise his voice at Naruto often, but he'd pushed him over the edge this time. Sasuke couldn't explain it. Like hell he loved this woman, he just absolutely couldn't take Naruto insulting her for some reason. Maybe it was respect for her? Unlike all the other woman he's dated. They were so fast to open their legs, he'd never dated a girl who didn't sleep with him at least in the first week.

"I'm sorry, man. I-I didn't think she was, you know, important to you." Naruto apologized.

"She's _not _important to me. I just, I don't know." He cupped his hands over his face.

"Okay, but jokes aside, why haven't you two had sex? isn't that what this whole thing was bout?" Naruto was confused.

Sasuke uncupped his face and looked out at his view of the city. He honestly didn't know why he hadn't made her yet. Obviously, he was paying her, she had to do what he wants.

"I just... the first night... I was going to, and she had tears running down her face. I felt like I was raping someone, and I've never had nor wanted that feeling before. I just couldn't do it to her." Sasuke ended in almost a whisper.

"Why do you think she's doing this? I mean, you do pay her for this, right?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke thought about what she would do every week when he paid her. it was quite odd he thought, but never questioned it.

_Sasuke wrote out a check and addressed it to her. He handed it to her and she looked at it like it was the greatest thing she'd ever seen._

_"I can help you set up a bank account at my bank for that if you-"_

_"No, no, I'm okay, but do you have a pen and paper I could use?" She asked._

_Sasuke pointed to a drawer and watched her sit down at the table, writing a letter. He watched her and observed her actions as she put the check and letter into an envelope and sealed it shut. Later that day she ran to the post office to mail it. He hadn't though much of it at the time, but when it happened the next week, that spiked his curiosity. Every time he gave her a check, she'd mail it somewhere. Being polite, he never questioned, but it sure did mystify him as to why she wouldn't cash the check and use the money herself. Or, save it for when she decides she'd had enough of him and 'divorces' him. _

Sasuke told Naruto what had happened with the checks. Skeptical as always, he suggested that Sasuke snooped at what she was writing, because something sounded fishy. Sasuke denied the idea at first, but it was tempting. Naruto left a little later and Sasuke packed his things to get ready to leave too. Luckily for him, it was Friday and he was supposed to write a check to her today. Maybe he'd take Naruto's advice and come home a little later so she'd have mail it tomorrow.

With that, he left to go get a drink at his favorite bar before coming home.

* * *

Sakura had her letter already written out, she knew what today was and so she'd decided to write it early. She'd done this a few times already. Sasuke started dinner and left it on the table. As dinner simmered, she began to grow worried, Sasuke wasn't home yet and the post office was going to close soon. She stirred it and anxiously waited for his arrival.

"C'mon, Sasuke." She tapped her foot waiting to hear footsteps outside the door.

After about fifteen more minutes, he came in through the door and greeted her. Sasuke came up to her and looked down at her and the food. He was a little closer than usual. This surprised her, but it wasn't too much of a big deal. Sasuke looked away and then back at her. Hesitantly, he ran a hand through her hair. She stared at him with wide eyes. Sasuke didn't show emotion towards her, ever. Unless it was sarcasm or hunger. She backed away and bumped the hot pan, letting out a yelp of surprise.

"D-dinner's ready." She told him and walked out of the room.

"Dammit, I scared her." He mumbled to himself.

Sakura came back into the room, with her letter and set the table with plates and silverware. Sasuke took the hint and handed her the check. Right as he did, the clock struck six. And she sighed audibly on accident. Sasuke noted this but calmly went through with dinner. She walked out of the room and Sasuke watched where she went from behind the door frame. She walked to their bedroom and tucked the letter in her underwear drawer. She looked to see if he was watching, but he was sitting at the table eating quietly, so she came back and joined him.

* * *

Ah! long chapter. And two in one night. Just because I felt bad for leaving you guys for so long. :c Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for your reviews, they make my day and I love you all. :D

* * *

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair as he read the ending of her letter. The apartment was particularly cold that evening, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand with goosebumps. Sakura lay in bed across the room, peacefully asleep. Sasuke managed to gather his thoughts while listening to her soft breaths. He'd come to realize she was a mouth breather when she slept. It annoyed him at first, but now he came to enjoy the sound. They sounded like cute, feminine, quiet snores; he found them peaceful. Sasuke came to realization that he might have sat there for too long. He didn't want to risk Sakura waking up and finding him snooping. Softly, he tucked the letter back in its envelope and into its hiding spot where he'd found it.

"Damn." Sasuke murmured as he climbed back into bed.

As the bed shifted and Sasuke moved the covers, Sakura's eye opened and she yawned. The girl roll over to check the clock, it was 3:04am. She roll back over to face Sasuke and put the back of her hand on his forehead.

"Are you alright? Do you not feel well?" She whispered. "No fever."

Sasuke was taken back by her actions. While they surprised him sometimes, her motherly instincts were an aspect he enjoyed about her. Sasuke denied her worry, and she rolled back on her stomach. He waited to hear the soft breaths again until he let out a long, audible sigh. He laid on his back and tried to comprehend what he had just read.

_"Dear Mother,_

_I know you don't like accepting the money, but I need you understand that you have to _

_take it; I beg of you. I know I've said this countless times, but I do not mind working in _

_the city to help. My job at Uchiha INC. pays extremely well, and you need to pay for your_

_medical expenses. I have a nice apartment, and I've even met a lovely man with whom I_

_work with. His name is Sasuke. I'm sure you would enjoy his company as much as I do. _

_I hope one day you'll be able to meet him. Please, take the check I've put inside and use_

_it. I miss and love you dearly, and I wish I hadn't of had to leave home, but the job offer _

_was too good to be true. I love you. _

_- Sakura_

Sasuke rubbed his eyes while he remembered what it had said. He never would have guessed that was how she'd gotten into the business. Maybe he would have, but the man was a little oblivious sometimes. Either way, he didn't know whether to confront her, of leave things to work out as they choose to. The only conclusion he came to was that he would not be getting a lot of sleep that night.

* * *

Almost two months had gone by and Sasuke still had not said anything about the letter. It was different though, he noticed a change in Sakura. She was becoming a lot more social with him. Whereas their dinner had always been silent, she'd began to talk about her day a little. Sasuke really didn't care that much, but he did enjoy not having an awkward silence. And while they'd been keeping their relationship pretty secret, she'd joined a book club with other ladies on the fourth floor. Every Wednesday, she'd curl her hair and put on something a little nicer than house clothes. occasionally, he'd find himself admiring her appearance before leaving for work.

_"You look nice today, Sakura." Sasuke told her before walking out the door. "What's your agenda?"_

_Sakura blushed like a school-girl. Her face put her hair to shame. _

_"Oh, I joined a book club. I thought I'd try to look nice, like the other ladies there." She smiled. _

Sasuke thought fondly of the memory as he rode the elevator up to his floor. Sakura was planning on making one of his favorite meals tonight, he was really excited for that. The elevator seemed to be moving slower than usual, it was probably because he was hungry. The only thing that could've made this day better was no rain. it'd been storming practically all day. His new suit was drenched, but the man had money, so it was okay. Finally, the elevator reached his floor and he sped walked to his door.

"Sakura, I'm home!" He yelled as the door flew open.

Sasuke was disappointed and confused when he walked in and didn't smell food right away. Sakura didn't answer either. He checked the kitchen first, no one and no food had even been started. Great. Right as he got a little worried, Sakura called from the bedroom.

"Hi, Sasuke. I'm back in here." She called from the bedroom.

"Hey, why isn't dinn-" He stopped mid-sentence. "What's that?"

Sakura was crouched over a cardboard box, sitting on her knees in the middle of their bedroom. The look on her face was a cross between in love and fear. Probably fear of Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke leaned over the box and crossed his arms when he saw what it held. Two small kittens waddled around in the box together. They were much too young to have been taken away from their mother. High-pitched mews were coming from their mouths. Sasuke eyed Sakura while she fed them drops of milk off her finger. He was waiting for an answer.

"Oh, Sasuke. I'm sorry I didn't make dinner. I went to the store and found them on the corner." She looked up at him. "They were hungry and cold and it was storming. I couldn't leave them there!"

Sasuke gave her a look and she stood up holding one. Sakura put the kitten in his face and looked at him with a pout face.

"Please, Sasuke!? Look how cute he is!" Sakura pouted.

Sasuke picked up the kitten and held it at arm's length and it bawled at him. Sakura came around behind him and pulled the kitten towards his chest. She made it so he was cradling the kitten like a baby. Within seconds the cat fell asleep in his arms, surrounded by his body heat. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, Kami." He sighed. "Fine."

Sakura jumped up and woke the baby cat. She hugged him tightly and thanked him multiple times in a row. Sasuke smiled at how ecstatic she was over two mere kittens. As much of a bother they were to him, he was happy that it'd made her happy. It was truly an odd feeling.

"I'm sorry I forgot about dinner," She sat down with the kittens again. "I was a little distracted."

"That's fine, we're going to celebrate anyway." He smirked at her.

Sakura gave him an odd look while Sasuke dug around in his bag. He pulled out a bottle of _very _expensive, strong campaign. Sasuke smirked and walked to kitchen to get the lid off.

"My company bought out our competitor's business today!" He smiled and held up two wine glasses.

Sakura brought the box and set it on the table. She followed him with a nervous smile as he held two glasses. This was a rare moment where she'd seen him truly happy about something. The man was always an ass, even he was less of one to her. It was really a treat to be around a genuinely happy Sasuke, she really wanted to enjoy it. But the alcohol was nerve-racking.

"That's wonderful, Sasuke." She smiled. "I just... I'm not um, old enough to drink. Plus, I've never had it before."

Sasuke set the glass down and studied her expression, she seemed pretty nervous. The man couldn't wrap his finger around the fact that she'd never drank. He started at fourteen! Sasuke couldn't imagine a life without alcohol. But don't worry, he wasn't an alcoholic, or so he told himself that.

"That's okay, I won't tell anyone." Sasuke grinned. "And you have to start sometime, why not at a celebration?"

"I... well, okay." She sweat dropped. "You're right, today calls for a celebration."

Sasuke twisted the cork off and poured two glasses. Meanwhile, Sakura ordered take out food to be delivered and put a movie in. They sat on the couch and she drank her first glass. Two kittens were asleep on her lap by the time her food came, and hovering over her plate by the time they were eating. Two hours seemed to go by like two minutes. The two sat on his couch and had already started a movie. They were working on a second bottle of liquor.

"Wow," Sakura giggled. "I feel fuzzy."

Sasuke snorted at her. Her hair was tousled and she had the cutest half-smile on her face with her cheeks flushed. She was currently making the small cat dance on her lap and laughing hysterically at it. All the poor thing wanted to do by then was curl up and sleep like her brother.

"So, I can see you can hold your liquor." Sasuke brushed his fingers through her hair. "But you sure got drunk pretty fast."

"Whaaaat?" She slurred her word. "I'm not drunk."

"Yes, I think you are." Sasuke chuckled. "I think I could say the same for myself."

Sakura put the cat down and sat on her knees next to Sasuke. She got closer to him and gazed at him. Sasuke didn't pull away, but she was certainly doing more than she'd ever done. Gently, she cupped one of his cheeks and smiled. What got him was what she said.

"Thank you for letting me keep the kittens." She whispered.

It was almost laughable, such a dramatic entrance and setting. You'd have thought it was a declaration of love, but she spoke of kittens. Sasuke closed his eyes and laughed aloud. But what really took him by surprise, was Sakura leaning in and kissing him gently on his lips. Sasuke stopped laughing and gaped at girl. She'd totally caught him off guard, but she didn't seem to regret it. Hesitantly, Sasuke moved in for another, this time a more passionate one.

Sakura face was on fire, her head was foggy and all she could think about was this man taking her lips virginity. But she didn't want him to stop. Sasuke placed a hand on her hip and she ended up leaning against the arm of the couch, with their lips still connected. He was somewhat on top of her, but there was still a respectable distance. Sasuke's kisses became fiercer and he bit her lip. She let out a small sound of enjoyment, and that made him get more worked up.

Sakura wasn't very good at the kissing at first, but she soon just did what felt natural. Sasuke's tongue licked her lip and she opened her mouth for him. He ran his tongue along her teeth and on the roof of her mouth. She decided this was fun and tried to go into his. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, going back and forth between each other. Sasuke pulled away and kissed her cheek and worked down further. She gasped when his cool lips grasped the skin on her warm neck. Slowly, he nibbled the skin and sucked. It would later appear as a small purple bruise.

Things were heating up in his living room very fast. Oh, Kami, it'd been long since he'd done this. Sasuke earned small sounds from the back of her throat as his teeth grazed her skin on the way back up to her mouth. He captured her lips once again and moved his hand to the edge of her blouse. With no warning his hand shot up and latched on to one of her breasts, softly massaging the mound. As good as it felt, Sakura pulled away from him quickly and gasped for air. His hand came out from underneath and he looked up at her face.

"I... I'm sorry. I don't... don't know if I'm ready." Tears ran down her face. "I've made you wait so long. I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's okay." Sasuke sighed. "I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Sasuke cupped her chin and made her look at him, he wiped the tears away and grabbed one of the kittens. Mocking her, he grabbed both paws and made it dance. She giggled and sniffed the tears away from his his actions. She tried to stand up and suddenly fell back down, she was very dizzy. Almost two seconds later, she passed out, drunk, on the couch. Sasuke groaned and picked her up bridal style with both kittens, putting them into bed.

"Fuck, I guess I should sleep on the damn couch." He grunted to himself. "I think that was the first time a woman's said that to me."

He picked up his pillow, blanket, and a kitten, and went to sleep out in the living room.

* * *

Two weeks later, on a Friday evening, Sasuke came home early enough so she could mail her letter. He didn't want her catching on to his snooping. Not much had changed from the night of their make-out session, if anything, Sakura'd become fonder of him. Sasuke walked in the front door and handed the check to her.

"Here you are." He threw his office things on a chair.

She took the check and quietly placed it in her purse. Sakura went back to the kitchen and finished supper. Not much conversation was held at dinner that night.

"How come you didn't run off to the post office? Like you do every Friday?" He took another bite of his food. Sakura hadn't touched hers, only pushed it around on her plate.

"Oh, no reason. I just didn't feel... like writing one today." The last part of her sentence was said quickly.

Sasuke knew something was up, he still wasn't going to face her, though. The two ate the rest of dinner in silence and then Sakura went straight to shower and bed afterwards. He sat on the bed and listened to her sobs coming from inside the bathroom. The shower water didn't mask them very well. Like he suspected she would, she came out as if nothing happened, and went to sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading. :) And oh, how I love kitties!


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome back. I'm glad you all enjoyed that last update. (: Remember, reviews and favorites are wonderful in my eyes. They make my day.

xD Haha!

* * *

Sasuke unlocked the door of his office and walked in. He took off his coat and threw it on a chair in the corner. It was becoming quite cold, Christmas would be there soon. It's okay though, Sasuke loved the cold. Go figure. He turned around to sit at his desk and much to his surprise, Naruto was behind the door waiting for him. Sasuke jumped a little and his heart pounded.

"Fuck, Naruto." He rubbed his temple. "You scared the shit out of me. How'd you get in here?"

Naruto jumped in his desk chair and twirled around, putting his arms behind his neck.

"Oh, it doesn't matter how I got in here, does it?" Naruto smirked.

"Well, consider-" Sasuke started.

"No, what does matter is: I need to catch up on your marriage drama." Naruto snickered.

Sasuke glared at him and growled, a sign he'd better get out of Sasuke's comfy chair. Either that, or, he didn't want to talk about Sakura. Sasuke was a difficult man to read sometimes, also, an excellent liar when needed.

"You mean about the letters?" He sat down in his chair.

"Yeah. What's going on with that?" Naruto took his seat in front of Sasuke's desk.

"Well, I found out she was writing to her mother who appeared to be sick. It was obvious she didn't know what kind of work Sakura was in, considering it said she worked here, and was dating _me._" Sasuke sighed again. "I guess some of it's true, in a weird way."

Naruto stared at him for a second or two, and then suddenly burst out laughing.

"How'd you get the one that wasn't a whore? Huh?" He held his stomach. "That's just messed up."

"Yeah, yeah. It's all funny to you, I get it. But something... something's wrong." Sasuke put his elbow on his desk.

"What do you mean?" He was serious again. For once.

"A few weeks ago, well, the letters just... stopped." Sasuke swallowed thickly.

"Well, I hate to say it, but... maybe her mother... died?" Naruto answered.

The room suddenly felt ten times heavier. Sasuke's face went pale, he looked a little sick.

"If she was only doing the job to help her mother... and now her mother's dead..." Sasuke's face had a very pained look. "Fuck! You don't think she'll leave me, do you?!"

"Woah, woah. You're scared that she'll leave you? When did this happen?" Naruto asked.

"I... well, I... Well, who cares why, anyway." Sasuke grunted.

"I do, and obviously you do too, Teme." Naruto stood up to leave. "I've got to get to work. And I know this thing's on the down-low, but why don't you take her as a date to this year's Christmas party, hm? Could amaze people by telling them you've been _dating _for more than two weeks."

Naruto opened the door and Sasuke gave him the finger playfully. But He was right, taking her would give her something more to do. And, if these chicks knew he was taken, maybe they would stop trying to get with him. It'd be less tempting. But we all know, some women will still try.

* * *

Next month, it was a Saturday evening. Sasuke'd been gone all day, doing who knows what. It was very close to Christmas and Sakura decided to take the liberty of putting up a tree that year. Sasuke didn't have one so it was clear that this was not normal. Hell, the man could be mistaken for the Grinch some days. The room was very festive, and two little kittens made up their minds to try and destroy every branch of that tree. Or, sleep in it, chew on it, and other kitten-ly things. As much of a hassle as they were, the things were too damn cute to be mad at.

"There, Beautiful." Sakura stood up.

She took a couple steps back and admired the work she'd put into room. It was very decorated and very festive. The tree had pretty lights perfectly draped across it, it took her three times to get it right. The ornaments were your standard balls, but they were still shiny, colorful and pretty to look at. She'd hung lights outside on the Balcony and around the window. Three stockings were hung up over Sasuke's fake fireplace. That thought still made her giggle. And lastly, the star on top of the tree was placed and all together, it looked beautiful.

"Wow." She was talking to herself again. Oops.

Right then, Sasuke walked in threw the front door. He was completely taken aback by all the colors and lights. Obviously, this was Sakura's doing. He stepped back and set the bags down, taking in all the new things. His living room had never been decorated for Christmas before.

"Do you like it? I worked all day on it." Sakura smiled. "I hope you don't mind, I used your card again to buy this stuff. But now you can use it every year!"

Sasuke just looked at her, right now he didn't know what to think. It wasn't his forte, but if it made her happy. He'd never really decorated because the last time he'd had any, was when his parents were still alive. And, he was a bachelor and didn't care.

"It's lovely." Sasuke picked up the bags again and set them in front of Sakura.

"Oh, it reminds me of when I was little! One time I-" She stopped herself. ''What are those?"

Sakura motioned towards the bags sitting at her feet. There were a few boxes and one black gift bag. Sasuke smirked and hinted for them to go sit on the couch. He brought them with him.

"Well, later tonight, my companies' Christmas Party will be held." Sasuke put a hand on her knee. "I was hoping you'd be my date."

Sakura blushed furiously. It was clear Sasuke had feeling about her, she just didn't know if they were care, or lust. Sakura didn't have her own thoughts on track though, either. Either way, it sounded fun to be on this man's arm at a party, with every woman in the room looking at her. Jealous of _her._ Sakura quickly nodded her head, afraid the wrong words would spill out of her mouth if she opened it. She was right.

"You're finally gonna show me off?" She laughed a little. "I was beginning to think you were ashamed of me!"

"Not ashamed of you, perse, more ashamed of our status." Sasuke sighed. "But you know, I could always... _change _our relationship status."

Sakura stared at him. She wasn't quite sure what just happened. Was he asking to marry her, or leave her? Either way, the blush that had once been on her cheeks, rose up to her ears at this point. Sasuke cleared his throat to kill the silence.

"Never mind." He said quickly. "Let me show you what I got you to wear, assuming you're still my date?"

She nodded her head quickly and almost burst from the excitement of her present. You'd swear, sometimes she was like a little kid. Sasuke pulled out a long black dress and pair of black heels. But what caught her eye the most, was the jewelry box he gave her to open. Sakura lifted the lid and gasped the beauty of it. In the box was a silver chained necklace with three fair-sized diamonds hanging at the bottom horizontally. Above that was a pair of diamond studded earrings. They were absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh, _Sasuke._" She sighed. "They're so beautiful. Why did you...?"

Sasuke inhaled through his nose sharply and let it out. "I thought that my gorgeous date deserved elegant jewelry."

Sakura's head was spinning. Did that man just call her gorgeous? Out of no where, she leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly. Much to Sasuke's disliking, she pulled away and stood up.

"I'll... I'm going to go try these on." She whispered.

Sakura seemed to be in that room for hours, he was getting very impatient waiting on her. How long did a goddamn dress take to put on? Seriously. In the midst of Sasuke's fuming, he'd fallen asleep on the couch. But was only to be woken up ten minutes later by the door opening. Finally.

"Okay, how do I look?" Sakura smiled nervously.

Sasuke stood up and gawked at her. The black dress hit the floor perfectly, it had a sweetheart neckline, was backless, and it slit open all the way up to mid-thigh. She'd pulled her light pink hair up into a loose bun, and had curls falling out in random places, framing her flawless face. The earring sparkled in her ears and she wore light pink lipstick, along with a few coats of mascara. Any man within seeing distance would have had a bloody nose or bulge in his pants, had they been staring at her as long as Sasuke was. He couldn't vouch for not being in that same situation, really. Sakura held out the necklace to him and turned around.

"Could you?" She questioned.

Sasuke came up behind her and took the necklace. He fastened it around her neck and then wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Sasuke inhaled her hair's scent and and placed his mouth by her ear. She smelled lovely.

"You look divine, ravishing, gorgeous. I've never met a woman like you." He spoke the truth to her.

Sakura smiled lightly at this. She had a huge crush on her husband. (Haha!) And, she was beginning to think he was feeling the same way. Sasuke was definitely warming up to her in the last few months. Sakura placed her hands on his that were resting at her waist. She turned her head to face him and licked her lips. Sasuke gently kissed them with an open mouth. The two stayed there for a second, before he pulled away.

"I need to go get dressed." He smiled. "I'll be back."

Sakura nodded and left until he was out of the room to breathe. She sighed and held a hand to her chest, her heart was beating rapidly. There were butterflies in her tummy, and for a brief moment, she'd felt happier than she'd felt in a long time. Sakura sat down and quietly waited for Sasuke to get out.

* * *

Thanks for reading, again. I know I took a long break with this story earlier, I had writers block, I guess. But all of a sudden it all came to me and now I can't find enough time in the day to type. D: Oh well, better for you guys! (:


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome back. c:

* * *

Sasuke removed his arm out of the crook of Sakura's elbow. She stopped and waited while he opened the door for her. The two proceeded to walk into the reception hall together. Sakura felt amazing, she had a lovely man on her arm, thee most beautiful jewelry she'd ever been given, and every woman in that room right now had their eyes on her. It was odd, in reality, she worked for Sasuke. But there were feelings, she knew that. All business put aside, she felt like a million bucks accompanying him. It was unbelievable the looks they were getting from people. Much less the stares being passed around the room.

"Is that Sasuke?"

"-with that woman?'

"Her hair!"

"I see he's stepped up his game with prostitutes..."

Sakura looked up at him to see his face only to be smirking. Surely, he'd heard all the whispers, how could he not? Oh, and the looks she received from men and women. Anything from, "Wow," to "That bitch!". Oddly, it only made her hold his arm tighter and smile wider. She looked up at him again.

"They're talking about us..." She whispered.

"They're just jealous. Not one man here has a woman like you on their arm." Sasuke whispered back. "And, I don't think I've ever brought a date to one of these parties."

Sakura blushed and. nodded her head and they sat down at a table with other important people who worked for Sasuke. His words made her feel wonderful inside. The way he was treating her all of sudden, it made her feel... _loved._ The word scared her, though. They were in quite the odd place for that kind of emotion. Sakura was brought out of her thoughts by someone asking her a question.

"Well?" The man smirked at her.

"Pardon?" She blinked.

"Sweetie, if you were still with us." The man laughed even more. "Where'd you find this one Sasuke? And where can I get one like her?"

The table shook with laughter. Sakura's face was flushed with embarrassment. She looked at Sasuke sitting next to her. While he was laughing too, she could tell it wasn't sincere . This made her feel a lot better.

"Well, actually, we've been dating for some time." Sasuke took another bite of his food.

The table went silent for a second. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Really? Sasuke got a stable girlfriend?" Another man laughed. " No wonder I haven't been hearing cheap whores in your office in a while."

The whole table burst out in laughter again. This time Sakura laughed some too. She'd known he was player, but really? In the office? Sakura quietly asked for the salt and continued eating. While the men of their table talked about Sasuke's business, Sakura really didn't pay much attention. It was really boring, that is until she met a friend.

"Excuse me, could you pass the pepper?" The woman to her right smiled.

"Of course." Sakura handed it to her. "I'm Sakura... Sasuke's girlfriend." The word seemed new on her tongue.

"So I've heard." The girl laughed. "I'm Hinata, Naruto's wife."

"Oh, yes. I've heard a lot about Naruto." Sakura gave Sasuke a look he didn't see. "I didn't know he was married, though."

The two laughed at Sakura's look to Sasuke. He didn't notice a thing. They told stories of how they met each other's partner and lots of joke. Sakura talked about the kittens and Christmas coming, how she was so happy Sasuke's business was doing well. They ate the dessert that came around, and complemented each other on their attire. You know, girl things. In reality, it was a lot more fun than listening to their men talk.

"Refill on your champagne, ma'am?" The server asked Hinata.

"Oh, dear, I'm not drinking campaign." She laughed. "This is a wine glass full of club soda."

"Well, then I'll get you another one of those, then." He laughed and walked away.

Sakura glared at the woman with a confused look on her face. "Why do you- ?"

She stopped herself when Hinata placed a hand gently on her tummy. Sakura's eyes widened and she smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh! Congratulations!" She almost yelled until Hinata placed one finger over her mouth.

Sakura covered her mouth in shame and giggled. Hinata laughed too and then leaned in closer to her.

"Naruto doesn't know yet. I found out last week and I was thinking I'd tell him as a Christmas present." Hinata covered her giggles with her hand. "Or maybe tonight. I don't know."

The two woman finished their deserts and turned back to the rest of the crowd. Everyone else had finished by then too.

"Care to dance?" Sasuke extended a hand to her.

Sakura placed her hand in his and gave Hinata a look of excitement. She smiled back and stood up with Naruto too. The men hooted at Sasuke, probably because him treating a woman this way was new to them. It made Sakura feel all that more special to him. The two walked to the dance floor and just as they got out there, a slow song started to play. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he put his around her waist. They moved to slow beat of the song.

"So, I see you've made a friend." Sasuke's thumb rubbed her back.

"Yes. She's lovely. You didn't tell me Naruto had a wife." Sakura laughed. "We'll have to talk again sometime."

"Hn." Sasuke looked down at her.

The two pulled in closer to each other as the song went on. She laid her head on his shoulder and swayed to the new song that started. Sasuke played with the little pieces of hair that had fallen out of her bun.

"How come you've treated me differently than the other women you've been with?" Sakura asked out of no where.

Sasuke kept dancing to the song, but he slowed to the point where they weren't in time anymore. He also let the hair fall.

"I was skeptical at first about this. But, you're... different. Different from the other girls I've been with. There are the obvious reasons, and then the ones I have yet to conclude." Sasuke breathed in the scent of her hair.

Sakura put her face into the shoulder of his tux. He started to twirl the little hairs at the base of her scalp again.

"But, I can tell you one thing... I think I'm falling for the girl I wasn't supposed to fall for." He whispered into her hair.

Sakura pulled away, and looked into his eyes. He seemed like he was being sincere. She placed a soft kiss on his chin and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had to stand on her tip toes, but she reached his ear barely.

"Take me home...and show me how you've fallen for me..." She whispered.

Sasuke took her hand and walked back to the table, thanking his workers for the lovely evening. As soon as they were walking out of the reception hall door, there was a loud yell heard by everyone in a ten-mile radius.

"HOLY SHIT, I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!" Naruto yelled and picked up his wife.

He carried her past Sakura and Sasuke all while her pleas to put her down. The two were laughing and Sakura smiled at Sasuke. Everyone at the party was in tears, or hold their stomachs. Naruto really was a character.

"He's going to make a great father." Sakura smiled.

"Mhm, I'll believe it when I see it." Sasuke chuckled.

* * *

_*Lemon Scene; Don't read if you don't like*_

The two stumbled through his apartment door without ease while their lips were locked. Sasuke fumbled with the key and slammed the door shut behind him. As they entered the room, Sakura jumped and wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist. She'd never done this, it was so new. She felt hot and erotic. Her inside burned with passion, butterflies in her tummy, and she could think straight with his tongue in her mouth. She knew she liked him, lusted for him clearly, and the sexual tension for the past few weeks had been so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Oh, _Sasuke._" She sighed.

He moved his mouth from hers and begin to kiss down her neck, leaving a trail of saliva down to her collar-bone where he delicately sucked the skin. Sasuke laid her on the bed on her back, kicking his shoes off. Hers were already off somewhere in the apartment. He climbed on top of her and straddled the girl's waist. Then bent back down to leave little love marks again. He began to remove her dress when she put a hand on his, he looked up at her, hoping he could continue.

"Slow down, I want this to be special." She smiled. "But go ahead, take off my dress."

Sasuke nodded. His eyes were heavy with lust, oh, it'd been so long since he'd done this. But he was wiling to compromise with Sakura's wants, and slow down. Sasuke kissed her once again on her mouth, lingering a few seconds before kissing the tops of her breasts. With ease, he slid the dress down from her torso, and she kicked it the rest of the way from her feet. Sasuke stopped what he was doing for a moment to gawk at her. She lay underneath him in only her panties, but this time she was looking at him, with a soft smile on her lips.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing, just admiring." He moved a hand and placed it on her breast.

Sasuke felt powerful, and very high of himself right at the moment. No one had touched her, seen her, or spoke to her like this before. It was all for _him._ He'd seen her breasts once before, they were no less perfect than the last time. Two creamy mounds lay on her chest, gradually moving up and down with the rhythm of her breathing. Two pert, rosy nipples stood up pointing at him, begging for attention. Without a second thought, he dove straight in for her left breast, with leaving a hand on the other. Sasuke Sucked lightly on her nipple, while occasionally grazing his teeth over it. Sakura's breath hitched and she arched her back into his touch.

"Please, Sasuke...please... I." Her words were almost incomprehensible.

"Please, what, Sakura?" He removed his mouth from her breast.

"Touch me." She cried.

"But, I am touching you, dear." Sasuke smirked at her.

She opened her eyes and brushed the hair out of her face, fuming at Sasuke's attempt at dirty talk. She pointed to her panties.

"Touch me _here._" Sakura told him.

"Whatever you say, Sakura." The smirk had never left his face.

Sasuke scooted further down the bed and hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties. Like she'd asked him to, he pulled them down her legs leisurely and threw them somewhere in the room. Immediately , she closed her legs and brought them to her chest out of embarrassment. Sasuke looked up at her and assured her it was going to be okay. With some further encouragement, she finally opened her legs and let him see. He couldn't recall the last time he'd gone this slow with a woman, but that didn't mean he didn't like it. Short pink curls were visible to him at last.

"You don't need to hide, you're so beautiful." He put a hand on her knee.

Sakura blushed and opened her legs a little wider. The coolness of the room and her complete nakedness made goosebumps up and down her arms. All the little hairs stood on end. They stood even taller when Sasuke gently placed a finger on her labia. Sakura sucked in a breath and yelped a little, she wasn't expecting that. Sasuke idly moved his finger along the opening to her core, her juices steadily increasing when he sped his movements up.

"Wow..." She breathed.

"Does it feel nice?" Sasuke moved his finger to circle around her clitoris.

"Ye- Oh yes!." She squeaked.

Sasuke removed his finger and got down to wear his face was closer to her pubic area. Sakura, confused at first, realized what he was doing. Her cheeks flushed and she tried to close her legs together, but they were only stopped by Sasuke's head. He planted kisses down her thighs, they were sloppy and not in any real order. When he reached her opening, Sasuke let a breath out of his nose, filling her with a gust of warm air. She moaned a little, surprised by her own voice. Sasuke stuck his tongue and licked the opening to her vagina. More juices spilled out as he did so. He gradually sped things up, moving his tongue around more, sucking on certain areas, and putting his tongue inside. An Australian Kiss, or so it's been said.

"Oh, Kami! More!" She moaned louder than ever before.

Sakura thrashed around as Sasuke continued. Her legs squeezed his head tightly, or they kicked out in random places. Luckily, she didn't hurt him. Sakura grabbed the sheets she was laying on and pulled so hard the almost ripped. She switched back and forth, to pulling Sasuke's head towards her, to ripping to the sheets. When he would hit a sweet spot, she'd unknowingly lift her pelvis in the air, arching her back very high. Sakura came for her first time from his mouth with a scream. She blushed harder when he came up and had her juices running down his chin. She was still a little dizzy from her orgasm. Once she'd settled down, Sakura grabbed the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoning him and tossing the shirt.

"I think I'm ready." She placed a hand on the bulge that had formed. "I think you are too..."

Sasuke sucked in the air that had turned hot in that room, it fogged the window. Oh, how he desperately wanted her to touch him again, sadly she'd removed her hand. Sasuke unbuckled his belt and took his pants and boxers off, clothes were strung all over the room. Sakura looked down at him for the first time, only to be met with his erect shaft pointing right at her. Her eyes widened and she suddenly got very nervous as to what was going to come next. Pushing her nerves aside, she reached for his member. Sakura wrapped her small hand around it and squeezed some. She wanted to get used to how he felt. The look on his face was the best part, though. His eyes were closed tightly, nostrils flared, and his bottom lip being bitten by hos teeth. She rubbed a little harder and giggled when his expression changed.

"Ngh.. Sakura, are you ready?" He tried to stop her antics.

Sakura waited and then nodded her head for him to continue. He lined himself up with her opening and put the tip in. Slowly, Sasuke pushed until She'd swallowed him whole. She was extremely tight, even for a virgin. Her walls made lewd sounds whenever he moved. Sakura was not enjoying it as much, her whole bottom ached and it hurt when he would move. There was even some blood on the sheet below them. She bit his shoulder and adjusted her hips a little, trying to get used to the feel of him inside her.

"Ah, it hurts." A tear accidentally escaped from her eye.

"I know, you'll adjust to it soon enough." Sasuke kissed her cheek.

They stayed in that position for about two minutes, until she gave him the okay signal. Sasuke started with gentle thrusts into her body. Her walls clenched around him tightly. As he sped up his motions, the heat from her core and her soft moans almost pushed him over the edge. Whereas it had been uncomfortable before, she was starting to enjoy herself a little. Sakura soon got the hang of it, she rolled her hips up to match the moves Sasuke was making. Soon, she was feeling immense pleasure just as he was.

"Oh, Kami! More, please!" She cried out his name afterwards.

Sasuke heard that loud and clear. He hiked her legs up on his shoulders so he could go farther inside of Sakura. Every pound he made, her breasts bounced a little, it was quite the sight. Her hair had fallen out and she bit her lip while closing her eyes tightly. Sasuke sped up when he felt release approaching, she could feel it too. The pressure built up inside of her abdomen and suddenly uncoiled, sending a wave of pleasure throughout her body. Her walls clenched as she rode her orgasm out, making it even better for Sasuke. He too came soon after her. His seed spilled into her body, and he shook above her. Sasuke fell to her side and and they both lay there for a moment, drenched in sweat.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke." Sakura turned and kissed his nose. "Thank you."

"Quite the early Christmas present, if you ask me." He smirked and put his arm around her.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And do not fear, it's not over yet.


	9. Chapter 9

I see most of you enjoyed the lemon, haha! Anyway, story time.

* * *

Christmas was wonderful, even Sasuke seemed to enjoy it. He even bought her a few gifts, as well as Sakura did for him. The two really didn't have anyone to go see, so they spent the day with Naruto and Hinata. Sakura finally comfortable around Sasuke. She could talk to him and they had real conversations, after all this time she was beginning to feel like a wife, not some paid whore. However, Sasuke _was _still paying her, but she started putting the money into a shared account a while ago. The two made love more and more. Sasuke only did what she approved of, and never treated her like some slut. Sakura always blushed at the thought of them doing that. It just seemed so surreal that she even got to the point where she let him. She never thought she would fall in love with a man who bought her. But it was true, she finally admitted to herself that she loved him, she hadn't told him yet, though.

Sakura rolled over in bed and thought about last week, when they'd been at Naruto's for Christmas. She was sick in bed with a bad cold and fever. Sasuke was out getting her lunch, so it was just her and the kittens laying in bed, thinking about things. They really were fond memories.

_Hinata and Sakura walked into the kitchen of Naruto's small house. While small, it wasn't dumpy in the least. Hinata told her they were going to have to size up pretty soon, because after the first one, Naruto's only going to want more children. They'd come in there to check on Christmas dinner, the large ham in the oven smelled delicious. Hinata walked around with her small baby bump sticking out, occasionally hitting things without her noticing. It was quite a funny sight. _

_"Can you pass me the flour?" She pointed._

_"Here you are." Sakura smiled. "So, what is this you're making?"_

_Hinata measured and dumped the right amount of flour into the bowl. "Homemade biscuits!"_

_Sakura smiled and started to lay the pie crust into into it's tin. They did small chat about the baby, and things like that. Until Hinata got quiet after a while. Sakura didn't notice it at first, that they're talking had died out. _

_"Are you okay, Hinata?" Sakura put the bowl of stuffing down. "You're not really talking as much."_

_"I, um, I need to ask you something." She set the spoon down and looked around to corner to see where Naruto was. _

_"Yes?" Sakura asked._

_Hinata checked one more time and then went back to the food._

_"Um, Naruto told me... a while ago, that you um... Sasuke... bought you to be his wife?" Hinata hugged her and immediately started apologizing. "I'm sorry! I know it's a really personal question! And Naruto told me to keep my mouth shut! I was just really curious..."_

_Sakura leaned against the counter and laughed a little. She guessed she should have guessed he told his best friend, and then Naruto told his wife. She just hoped it didn't get out to anyone else. She didn't exactly want people to know what kind of relationship they had._

_"It's alright, I'll tell you what's going on." Sakura consoled her. "I guess I should start from the beginning, huh?"_

_Hinata nodded her head and picked up her utensils again. "We still have a lot of food to cook, dear."_

_"Well, I was in a tight situation a while back. I'd just graduated from high school and saved up money from previous jobs to go to college. I hate to gloat, but I was quite the smart kid, I had a scholarship but I still needed a lot more to take the classes I wanted. It was only two weeks later that my mother fell ill. We were never really that good with money growing up, so we had to use my savings to pay for her treatment. I dropped out of my enrollment for college, I looked everywhere I could for work, but no one would hire me. One day, I saw a flyer, it looked really shady, but I decided to go anyway. Basically it looked like a job for a full-time companion. When I got there, I decided on impulse that I'd apply. The money was just too good to turn down. I ended up passing their requirements on age and looks, surprisingly. And before you know it, I was meeting Sasuke in a small room." She ended with a sigh._

_"So, what happened then?" Hinata had so many questions she couldn't figure out which one to go with._

_"Well, we hated each other at first, I actually slapped him within minutes of meeting him. I think what started our friendship was the first night... he was going to sleep with me, but then he didn't. Like he knew I didn't want to and he respected that. From then on we've just grown closer and closer. I was sending all the checks and letters to my mother at first, paying for her treatments. She hated that I was away. I told her I'd been offered a job at Sasuke's business, and I was actually dating Sasuke at the time." Sakura let out a small laugh. "But then, one day, she stopped mailing me letters. I received a call the next day while Sasuke was at work, the hospital told me she'd died in her sleep... there was nothing they could have done. I never told Sasuke, I didn't quite trust him at the time."_

_Hinata hugged her tightly and a few tears fell out from her eyes. "But Sakura... if the only reason you were here passed away, why are you still with Sasuke?"_

_"Well... I think I might be in love with him..." She had a soft smile._

_This was like a real life soap opera to Hinata, it's be one of her favorites had it been on TV. The story was just so sad and dramatic, she loved it. Sakura didn't think it would, but it actually brought their friendship closer. They've been even better friends since. _

She opened her eyes and swallowed hard. Thinking of her mother always choked her up. It was quite the fond memory, though. Their little confession talk brought them closer together. Now, she talked with Hinata and saw her anytime she could. Too bad she wouldn't be able to tonight. Tonight was some New Year's Eve party that one of the people Sasuke tolerated was throwing. She didn't know them and was sick in bed, so she figured it was alright if she didn't go. The door slammed and she wiped away the tears quickly. Sasuke must've been home with their lunch. To avoid the tear mark questions, she just pretended to be asleep.

"Sakura, I bought food." Sasuke peeked in the door. "Oh, you're asleep. Sakura! Wake up!"

She rolled over and yawned and coughed, getting out of bed she kissed him on the cheek.

"Ugh, don't get me sick." He wiped his cheek. "Oh, I bought you Dango."

Sakura got all excited and sat down at the table. Sasuke sat down too and they started eating.

"So, you know I've got that party tonight, right?" He asked.

Sakura just nodded, it hurt too much to talk right now. "Well, I'll try not to stay out to late, I'll be home around, er, say ten?" He finished his sentence.

The two carried on with their lunch, Sakura coughing up who knows what every two minutes. Afterwards, she went back to bed and Sasuke went to go take a shower and leave. When he got out, Sakura was cuddled up to his pillow, with two smalls cats sleeping on her head. As much as he didn't want to get sick, the moment was really adorable.

* * *

"What'll you have, son?" The bartender asked Sasuke.

Sasuke sat at the bar alone for the first half of this stupid party, or so he referred to it. Naruto had baby issues with Hinata and couldn't make it, Sakura was home sick in bed, so there was really no one here that he knew, or wanted to talk to to. Of course, everyone knew him, but unlike at the Uchiha INC. Christmas party, this was some other way different group of people. He didn't know most of them.

"Hn, scotch on the rocks." Sasuke didn't really acknowledge him.

This party really did suck ass. If you wanted food, you had to order it and buy it yourself, not that he didn't have the money, there was no one here he could stand, at least the bartender didn't put up a fight when he wanted more drinks. It's not like he was gonna get drunk, this wasn't even what he drank on a normal basis yet. Call him an alcoholic, but if he didn't drink, Sasuke'd be a lot harder to be around than when you gave him some bourbon. Like a baby when they're teething.

Sasuke laughed at himself, comparing his taste for alcohol to a baby teething. Hell, it was some sort of entertainment here. He was about to stand up and leave when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, where do you think you're going? Without saying hi to me?"

He knew that voice from somewhere... somewhere not good. He stopped mid sip and then threw his drink back. And finally deciding to turn around. The hand that rested on his shoulder had a neatly done french manicure, with a gold ring on the engagement finger.

"Fuck." He hissed.

Kioka Haymar, the only prostitute that got him drunk enough to agree to something stupid, other than having sex with her. It was one night after a _New Year's Eve party_, two years ago. He met her there, they had sex in a cheap motel, and they went to and got married for fifty bucks and played the fun casino games. The next morning and few weeks were horrible. Of course, once sober, Sasuke wanted to divorce the hooker - she wasn't even that pretty either, it was all those fun fruity margarita's seeing for him. But, being a whore, he had money and didn't want one. She was also so _in love_ with him. He lost a ton of money, and it was definitely a hectic year for him.

"Fuck, as in you want to fuck... with me?" Kioka purred.

She instantly latched onto his arm as soon as he acknowledged her. Seriously, you'd think you could get rid of a bitch. Kioka sat down next to him, crossed her legs and ordered a drink.

"There's a whole row of empty seats, isn't there somewhere else you can sit?" He growled when she pushed her cleavage together.

"Oh, no, of course not. I think I like this seat, Sasuke-kun." She held out her hand to him. "You see my pretty ring? I've kept it all this time."

Sasuke stood up and paid the bartender for his drinks. The turned back to Kioka.

"That's very sweet, but I really don't give a fuck." He waved and walked off.

Sasuke left the reception room to go find a bathroom, after that, he'd head home. The party wasn't fun anyway and the drinks weren't even free. He found it and walked inside. Walking over to one of the urnials, he felt a hand wrap around his waist.

"What the fuck-" He turned around.

Kioka stood behind him and latched on to his back. She placed small kisses up the collar of his shirt and went for his neck. Sasuke zipped his fly up quickly and pushed her off.

"Get off of me! And out of the fucking _men's _restroom." He glared.

"But I-" She started.

The door to the men's room opened Sasuke panicked. He couldn't care less if they saw her in the men's bathroom, he was worried that it's get back to Sakura that a whore was latched onto him in the men's bathroom. He pushed himself and her into a stall and slammed the door. Sasuke put a hand over her mouth and she wrapped her legs around him. He couldn't do much to make her stop at the moment.

"Get_ off._" He whispered.

"You wouldn't people finding out I'm in here with you, right?" She whispered back.

Sasuke put his head back against the stall wall and sighed. It instantly shot back up when she started grinding her hips on him. This was not the moment to be doing that. He grabbed her thighs in attempt to make them stop.

"Stop, I have a wife." He whispered through gritted teeth.

Kioka placed a finger on his groin and giggled. He clamped his hand over her mouth again.

"Oh, I know, I read all about her in that article in the tabloids, 'Uchiha finally settles down'. I just couldn't believe it, you know?" She whispered through his hand.

Kioka pushed his hand off her face and started to suck his neck again. Sasuke craned his neck to try to get her off without making too much noise.

"I came to find you because I just knew you'd want me more than some pink-haired, small breasted, bitch." She licked the shell of his ear.

Finally, Sasuke heard the door slam, and whoever was just left. At last, he dropped Kioka on the floor, she landed with a thud on her butt. She stood up. collected herself, and tried to grab him again, but Sasuke was already out the door of the restroom completely.

* * *

At home, Sakura lay in bed, it was almost nine, she was feeling a little better, so she decided to give Sasuke a New Year's present for when he came home. She'd gone and taken a shower, blow dried her hair and curled it, and put on some light makeup. She raided her drawer for something to wear, and found a navy blue piece of lingerie.

"This'll do..." She smiled to herself.

The underwear was navy blue, it had a built-in bra with lace that hung down from it all the way to her naval. The panties were the same in color and had a little bow right in the center at the top. She slipped it on and looked at herself in the mirror. Sakura twirled around, making the lace fly up. She giggled and blushed at how she looked, even though she thought she looked good. The color contrasted well with her pale skin. She laid back down in bed when she heard the door open, he was home earlier than he said he would be.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" She called. "Come to bedroom."

Sasuke stumbled around the door, pleasantly surprised to see Sakura waiting in bed for him. Especially looking like that. He came and climbed onto the bed, kicked his shoes off and put his face into her neck, smelling her hair.

"Mm, I thought you were sick..." He breathed.

"Yes, well, I felt better so I-" Sakura stopped and pushed him away. "What the hell is that?"

Sasuke pulled away and looked to wear she was pointing. Both stopped and stared at each other. A red lipstick stain was planted on his collar, and few more were smeared on his neck. Sakura's nose flared up, and she sniffed him.

"That's not my... perfume..." She looked at him.

Sakura backed up and her mouth opened a little. Tears swelled up and started leaking to her cheeks before she even began crying. Sasuke sat up straighter realizing what had happened. Those were from _Kioka._

"Sakura, I can-" Sasuke was cut off by a slap to his face.

"Get out!" She yelled. "Get out, now!"

Sakura sobbed harder and threw a pillow across the room as he left. She got up and slammed the door behind him, grabbed the pillow, and sat in front of it. He'd cheated on her, and had the nerve to come home and have sex with her. At least, in her mind that's what the story was. Sakura hugged the pillow and cried harder. The tears fell and she hiccupped uncontrollably.

_"To think I thought he loved me. Kami, I gave him my virginity and everything. I'm so stupid. Why'd he do that? That idiot. That mean, jerk face, asshole idiot."_ She thought as she sobbed harder.

There was a knock on the door.

"Sakura, please. Let me explain." He pleaded through the door.

"Go away! There's nothing to explain! You cheated on me with some filthy whore!" She yelled at him.

"Sakura, please open the door. I'm begging you. It wasn't what it looked like." He put his face up to the door.

He was only answered by a muffled cry from the other side. He was running out of ideas. Sasuke sure as hell wasn't going to leave, that'd only make him seem more guilty of cheating. After a few hours, the crying died down, finally. She still sat on the other side of the door, while Sasuke did the same.

"Sakura..." He spoke in a much less frantic tone. "I know everything."

Her ears perked up at this, she still wasn't going to answer him, though. When he heard her sit up against the door, he knew she was listening and awake. So, he continued.

"I was outside the kitchen door when you talked to Hinata... I heard everything. I already knew about your mother, I read one of your letters a while back." Sakura gasped at this on the other side of the door. "But, I didn't know your past, and why you stayed... until then. I would never lie to you, nor cheat on you. Please, listen to me. It was an old girlfriend that followed me into the restrooms, I didn't want someone to think I was cheating on you, so I was forced to pull her into the stall. I know it sounds unreliable, but she tried to get me to get back together with her at the party. I refused."

There was still no answer from the other side. Sasuke was beginning to get worried, he didn't have any other plan to get her back. He sighed and started again.

"Please, I would never lie to you... I love you." He put his hand over his face and laid his head back against the door.

Sakura sat stunned on the other side. He'd just admitted his love. And he knew... everything. She didn't know what to say at first. So, all she did was creak the door open a little and he jumped up. Sakura came outside and sniffed. When she looked at him more tears slid down. Her makeup looked like a raccoon, her hair was going every which way, and she'd taken the lingerie off completely in exchange for a big t-shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest. This made more tears squeeze out.

"You... you knew?" She talked into his shirt.

"Yes." Sasuke petted her head.

"And you weren't mad?" She asked him.

"Why on Earth would I be mad at you for that?" He looked at her. "Do you believe me that I didn't cheat on you?"

Sakura looked at the lipstick stains again and then back up at his face. That was the first time she'd ever, possibly the first person, to see that man cry since he was seven. She decided to believe his story, and hugged him even tighter.

"I love you, Sasuke." She spoke to his chest.

"I love you too, Sakura." Sasuke replied and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Whoops, cliffie. Sorry, haha.


End file.
